


［Stucky／蛇盾XA4冬] Staring 凝视

by isxn



Series: ［Stucky&盾冬／Staring系列］终有一天，你会抓住我没能看过的光 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Hydra Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 接A4AU背景／蛇盾XA4冬专场





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇盾是从别的世界里来的，and这里是蛇盾和A4冬的专场！！！！请大家食用愉快哦～

Staring 凝视 Chapter 1

James Buchanan Barnes （0.0） 

窗外的雨飘洒着，朦朦胧胧的什么都看得不真切，却更加丰沛感官，他手里攥着一本书，页码停留在了那一面，从乌云将日光遮蔽的那一刻起到现在瓢泼大雨，整整好几个钟，他保持着同个姿势。

玻璃隔绝了一切的声响，只听得到自己一深一浅的呼吸，好像回到了很久以前的一天，也是这样的午后，阴雨连绵，他坐在一张小木床边，捧着童话书念给史蒂夫听，破旧的窗子被风吹得发出‘吱吱呀呀’的声音，混着史蒂夫不断地咳嗽声。

那个史蒂夫那么的脆弱，像轻轻一碰就会碎，他连拥抱都不敢太过用力，压抑着心脏处传来越来越强烈的跳动回声，只好偷偷地跟随那头明晃晃的金发，生怕眨眨眼就消失了；那个史蒂夫那么的倔强，细瘦的身影屹立在狭窄的巷口，手里拿着一个沾满污垢的垃圾桶盖对峙那些肮脏地沟里窜走的恶棍，一次次倒下又爬起来，当阳光不经意落在那双湛蓝色的眼睛里时，像他已经赢得了整个世界。

那个史蒂夫会永远的年轻，像黑夜里耀目的光，吸引他化身为蛾不顾一切地扑过去；那个史蒂夫，贯穿了他为数不多的记忆，最深刻，最痛苦，最甜蜜，都是那个身影，胸口上纹着星星条纹。

而最后这一切想起来竟觉恍惚，几近八十多年的跨越终归有了一个停泊的点，再回望如此遥远，都渐渐地稀释在空气里，只余下一个颤颤巍巍的苍老背影，澄澈的眸已沾染上了太多的世俗浑浊，左手带上了一只朴素的金色指环，在阳光下像他的金发一样刺眼，在他的心口刺出了一个洞。

史蒂夫找到属于他的归宿了，他再次被放回原点，身前身后一片虚无，直至今天当他穿着一身黑衣撑着伞在雨里，站在一群人后面看着那人的棺木放入土壤里时，才后知后觉几百年后那个人的躯壳会融成大地的一部分，只剩下冷冰冰的石碑，供后世铭记，供他怀缅，而他将半个生命都所有目光付在追随那个身影上，忘记了回头后他早已被消耗得一无所有。

也许不知道多少年后，这一切于他都只是轻描淡写的段落，风吹过了，就散了。  
“James，”所以他转身便抱上了那个有着一样蓝色眼眸的年轻人，他有着与史蒂夫多有相似金发，相似身形，相似清冷的嗓音，在大雨中在那个怀抱里嚎啕，让泪腺里蓄积已久的水分与雨水一同放肆地发泄出来，“I’m here.”

幻觉也好，真实也好，就抓住从不曾抓住地片刻吧，当他闭上眼以后，一切光与彩都是浮云，只会飘摇上天空直到消失，再也不见，留予给他漆黑与静默，和残破不堪的回忆。

The Asset （0.5）

滴滴，答答，似有什么轻轻细小的，冰冷地落在身上，这一刻钟那个棕发的背影转过来，他像出于本能般地张开手臂将那人抱了过来， 胸口单薄的布料被一阵凉意浸湿了，微微垂头时正好看到对方泛红的眼角，渗出难以察觉的水分。

分不清是这场雨，还是跟前抱拥着他的人流出的泪，将他全身的衣物打湿，冰冷的触感瞬间粘附住肌肤，唯有那双环在腰部的臂传给他是人类的，带有血肉的温度，他抬起手下意识地把那头棕发再揉进自己怀里一点。

胸前微弱的啜泣声，混着风和雨嘈杂的声音掠过耳畔，却格外的清晰，像密密麻麻的钝针刺扎着左胸口，是即将呼之欲出的某些，某些太久远以前同那个抛在地上，被鲜血染成暗红色的黑色夹克埋葬在沙尘里的，刹那间攥紧了他，不知名的疼痛侵袭着心脏。

那个人还在抽动着，他轻拍着他的背，余光瞟到被人群几近围得密不透风的石碑，上面有一张黑白的相片，印着一个年轻金发男人的模样，他打量了几眼，看到‘Steve Grant Roger’的字样摆在下方，还是将头扭开。

“他的灵魂将会永远活在我们心中，哪怕有一日他的躯壳会腐朽，化成这片大地一抔土壤，而我们会铭记——”

来自人群的中心，他听到那个声音，融着雨声，像是挽留，又更是送别，送别那个被永世歌颂崇高而自由的灵魂，它也许会飞起来，去到他曾听闻圣经里所讲述的天堂，带着无上的光荣。

他从未想过死亡，对于他来说这个结局太过安详，也许某日会在某处无名地找到他的残肢，雨会洗刷去他的血，没有人知道，他们会踩着匆匆忙忙地脚步踏过包裹着他尸体的沙泥；从他的枪口指在那双翠绿色眼睛上方，到扣下扳机的一刻钟，灵魂与意识也随之灰飞烟灭，只有一副难以败坏的肉体续以苟活。

脚下只有枯骨，一节一节，他不停的攀升，抬抬指头就到天空，期盼太阳的光芒会照进他右边空荡荡的眼眶，可他却明了他在下坠，至地下八千八百八十八尺之下，永无止境。

直到看到这个细瘦的身影，站在暮色里，光晕融在那个轮廓上，使他不顾一切地冲过去。

“我很抱歉……”

胸前那头棕发一个微弱嘶哑的声音，怀里忽而被一阵凉风撞入，他扬起头想拉住那双手，却被对方不经意地避开了，翠绿色的眼眸从头到尾没再看多他一秒，转身便捡起抛在地上的伞，愈来愈远的背影在雨里逐渐变得模糊不清起来。

‘James, James……’

他启唇轻轻地念着这个名字，终究没有呼喊出声，只是凝望着那个方向，待那人几近消失在视线里时，迈开脚步跟随而上。

——TBC——


	2. Staring 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛇盾X冬
> 
> 接A4背景AU／短
> 
> Note: 蛇盾来自另外一个世界，这里蛇盾X冬专场，请大家食用愉快～

James Buchanan Barnes （1.0） 

从每一个梦境落荒而逃后再次醒在黑沉沉的静默里，他捂住脸埋在枕头里，鼻息呼出来的热气打在棉布上，使他感到一阵阵涌上来的晦闷。

外面还有雨落在屋檐上，划在玻璃上，跌到地上的‘嗒嗒’声，络绎不绝，夜晚的气温像迫降坠落的飞机，比起白日的暖融融，更多是无孔不入的寒意，他扯紧了身上的被子，叹了口气，侧过头看到窗上起了淡淡的雾。

除了偶尔还会发作的头疼，和一些不明不白的梦，这段空荡荡的日子过得分外的平静，心脏似乎跳得愈发的缓慢，有时竟然感觉它不动了，好像他也马上会和史蒂夫一样闭上眼，在昏昏沉沉的时间里得以长久的安眠。

这是距离史蒂夫离开的第七天，连续下雨的第七天，在旁晚时分打开电视，看到新闻里报道着雨水快要将整个城市都浸泡，而他只托着下巴盯着手里那个纸页边缘磨得有些破的小巧本子，在政府的人来清收史蒂夫的旧物时他偷偷藏起来的。

时至今日他才想起来看一眼，那里面密密麻麻端正的字迹，是史蒂夫一点一滴记录从初乍睁开眼来到这个时代至今的随笔，和一些资讯，他的嘴角不自觉地勾起，在不经意抬头看到玻璃窗倒映的自己，才发觉原来是笑了，他摇摇头，最后还是将它合起来放在了柜子的最深处。

他揉了揉眼睛从床上坐起来，舔了舔干涩起皮的唇，在黑暗里摸索着灯的开关摁扭，嘴里的味道有点发苦，史蒂夫曾给他做过蜂蜜水，每每他睡不着时，那是温热的，甜丝丝的，从舌尖到落进喉咙，淌过他的心脏，他的胃，好像冷气都被驱散了，他该学会自己做了。

“Sam?”

当他逐渐适应了眼前的光亮，便看到了厨房吧台上冒着热气的蜂蜜水，他左右粗略地环望了一下，不由得轻笑了一声，近日来似乎每个人都对他有着额外的特别关注，总能在不经意间发现某些小细节，冰箱里有打包好贴着便条叮嘱的饭菜，早晨起床会看到有温度刚好的牛奶和涂好黄油的面包放在餐桌上，甚至养在他卧室里的那一朵雏菊，在他从恍恍惚惚的状态里醒过来才记得要去看一眼，那是史蒂夫当初给他买来调节心情的盘栽，他以为多半已经活不过来了，却发觉它好好的，有着明显被细心打理修剪过的痕迹。

他拿起蜂蜜水抿了一口，望向了隔壁那个紧闭的房间，用口形无声地说了句‘thanks, pal.’。

The Asset（1.5）

或许冷和痛对于他都是麻木的，又或许说他已经忘记了，所谓什么是感知，只有望向那头棕发的时候才感到了微小得用力一掐就会灭的火焰，窜动在他的心头，是热的，是在躁动的。

第七天，他摸了摸自己下巴略微扎手的胡渣，仰头看着水滴密集地疾速从屋檐滑落下来，天空依然那么暗，白昼还是黑夜都是阴郁的，被层层的灰色云朵压抑着，而唯一真正的光是偶尔从门缝或窗隙窥视时，捕抓侥幸一秒对视的绿色眼睛，他半眯着眼，从口袋里摸出了一支湿透的烟，咬在嘴里。

心脏在突突地跳动，他倚着墙，望着眼前来来往往的人流，影子叠在一起映地上斑斑驳驳，偶然某一对姿势亲密地搂抱着亲昵地拥吻，仿佛整个世界都空了，人流，光，黑暗，嘈杂，风，雨，都停滞在他们的身后，所有的感知只来源于对方，他想起了那个散发着潮湿与发霉气味的地下室里，那个人冰冷的唇，他与他像两头被囚困的野兽，要不断的撕咬直至鲜血淋漓才能确认那时那刻的真实，沉闷浑浊的空气里充斥着喘息与铁链摇晃发出的响声，似乎一切都不复存在，只有彼此漂浮在半空，用血肉触感的肢体绞缠住才不会消散分离。

他侧过头，斜眼看着玻璃窗里的那个身影，桌子上有一个被翻开的本子，那人在呆滞地盯着它，屋内传来断断续续的电视新闻报道的人声，如果那头棕发再将头歪一点就能看到那双眼睛了，他吸了口气，如果他可以就这样走进去抱紧那人将头埋在棕发下露出的白皙颈脖。

还不行，他把视线移回窗边那朵橙色的花朵上，压下血液里翻腾的鸣响，他就这样看到时间尽头其实也很好，而他所要做的只是确保那人会好，尽管很清楚这头棕发，这双眼睛，并不属于这个他。

但他甘愿将他所有的凝视都给这个人，无论下一秒末日降临或投身地狱油锅，哪怕是万万千千个不同的灵魂终归都是这个人，而他都深知他会一如当初的载进去。

‘I’m here, always.’

室内的空气暖融融的，比起外头那入夜后不停歇的风，他几近屏息地看着床上的棕发年轻男人，那人紧锁着眉头，眼睛紧闭着，嘴里不断自语着什么，他不禁伸出手想抚平他眉间的皱褶，最后近在不足毫厘的距离滞住了，只是将被那人不意间踢到地上的被子捡起来，轻轻地盖在那人身上，这是他每日最喜欢的时刻，夜晚里安静地看着那人，聆听那人的呼吸声。

如此反复几次，直到他听到那人嘴里发出更大的声音，他退出了房间，趁着窗外的灯光走到厨房，娴熟地从橱柜拿出一只玻璃杯，将蜂蜜和热水倒进去，放在吧台上。

这是那人失眠时最好的调剂，他曾看过史蒂夫做过蜂蜜水，每当那人梦魇，史蒂夫总会搭着那人的背，递上一杯温热的蜂蜜水，再有一搭没一搭地和那人说上点什么，那时那双绿色眼睛里会发出一种光，使他急切地想要飞身扑去抓住。

他再次回头看了眼那扇被他掩起来的房门，走出了屋子，回到了冰冷的雨里。

‘James.’

张开唇，他轻声地呢喃着，任雨水落入他的嘴里。

——TBC——


	3. Staring 凝视 0.3

Staring 0.3

蛇盾X冬 专场

接A4背景AU

Note: 蛇盾来自另外一个世界／／蛇盾冬专场／／画风设定比较清奇的一对儿／／ 请大家食用愉快啦～

 

James Buchanan Barnes （2.0） 

窗帘后穿透一丝光进房间，玻璃上的雾气渐渐散开，对墙上的时钟不知道走了多少圈，它和他始终没逃出那个圆，他睁着眼，雨声从前几日开始缓了下来，到现在已经停下来了。

他对着镜子将下巴抹好泡沫的胡子，用刀一点一点刮掉，Sam经常开玩笑说他跟美国队长不愧是一个时代里来的人，还没习惯电动剃须刀，他只是沉默地撇了撇嘴并没有像往常那样搭话。

史蒂夫和巴恩斯，仿佛是与生具来钉在一起的名字，他想起了看过博物馆里的那些记录片，似乎他们真就那么一回事儿，他站在那身胸口纹着星条制服旁边，像个影子。

所有人都感叹他们如此情深意重，并肩迎着炮火的生死之交，而他压低了帽舌，摇着头嘴角勾起僵硬的弧度，他们从来都不曾一样，或说如此一致，从那个金发瘦弱青年倔强地拒绝他伸出的手，即使被打趴在地上仍逞着强一遍遍摇晃着站起来，说着‘I can do this all day’那一刻钟开始，到他和他趁着夕阳坐在坎瓦达的塘边谈天，他没有错过余晖落在史蒂夫眼里，照映出对过往的执着与眷恋，便注定了时间的尽头，其实一直离他们很近，只要史蒂夫往前再抬几步，他就没法追上他了，那个布鲁克林的小子，不再需要他的跟随了，唯剩一个渐行渐远的背影，供他惦念。

拧开水龙头，他捧着冷水狠狠地拍在脸上，今天他需要迈出那扇门，出去呼吸新鲜的空气，而不是呆在屋子里持续发霉。

他带上了帽子，将帽舌压得很低，几近遮盖住他自己的视线，随意地套了件灰色背心，踩上一双脏兮兮的布鞋就走出去了。

身后木门沉重关上的响声，像他也随即松了一口气，但又紧接着提起了心，他并没有向Sam报告，便这样出来了，他不想如此‘特殊’，就一次，他需求一个囚困自我太久的纾解。

他恍恍惚惚间想起了那天遇见的男人，面罩上有着那样深邃湛蓝色的眼眸，当他回头透过濛濛的雨对视上那一秒，所看到转瞬即逝的光亮，像极了那头金发下的那双眼，只是在望向他的时候，多了些他曾渴求，曾期盼，曾已经绝望的焰火，瞬间击溃了他筑起的所有堡垒，于是他扑上去了，想奋不顾身的抓住，埋在那个怀抱里，是雨水也冲刷不了的温度里，容他只此时此刻的宣泄。

现在的阳光落在身上不冷不暖，他和树荫的影斑斑驳驳映在地上，偶尔几片叶子被风吹落在脚边，被他用力地踏过。

他还有点不是很平衡得来，步子摇摇晃晃的，他卸下了那条金属左臂，从那日开始，一切都不太必要了。

硝烟，鲜血，喧嚣，已经烙印在他身体里，流动在每一条毛细血管里，而当下，他只想要消刻间的平凡，允许他有一寸土壤可站立。

“Hey.”

头顶的清明被一个阴影挡住了，他不意间撞上了那人，在急急忙忙抬起头，张开唇向对方道歉时，便望进了那只湛蓝色眼睛里。

他不由得愣住了，是那日那个人，时间像在这一刻停格，他仍张着口，却说不出一个字。

The Asset （2.5）

雨停了，他仰起头，屋檐只剩下一滴水滑落，恰巧倾倒在他的眼睫上，他眨眨眼，将它抖落，抬手轻轻地抚上右边空空如也的眼眶，这是他祭奠那人的方式，那个人失去了所有，从那条左臂开始，不够，这还不够，那只是一只眼，一只夺取那人最后仅剩呼吸的眼。

他看到那人咬着牙卸下金属手臂的模样，尽管只是隔着一隙间的门缝，亦足以清晰那样的痛苦，没有人比他更明了。

“The weapon.”

这一刻似乎又能听到了他们嘴里冷冰冰地字眼，他们总是反反复复地念着几个单词，让那人头疼不已，而他被锁链固定在一旁，望着那人不断撕扯着自己的头发，发出嘶哑的嚎叫声。

他们只是这样看着他，将自己摧残到浑身鲜血，那一身猩红狰狞的疤痕再次重叠上绽开的血肉。

“Please……please……”

那人含糊不清地请求，伴随着骨头错开碎裂的声音，在耳畔响彻，将他的灵魂同时地撕开了两半，而他什么也做不了，除了拼命地摇晃，让铁链发出无用又嘈杂的响声，哪怕他的手腕被勒到渗出血，再用力一点便可以见到骨头，然后断开，挣脱。

这远远不足够，不足够抵得上那人受过的苦痛，他的右眼开始发烫，意识在逐渐被抽走，他攥紧了手，让铁链契在血肉里，更深一些，更痛一些，才好摆脱，他想要摆脱。

他黑色的制服上满是鲜血，不需要低头，也能闻得到散发出的腥锈味，从泼洒在他身上，仍带有温度，到现在完全地冰凉，他在期盼这种温度，那是他第一次意识到他想要的。

想要除了握住枪锋的冰冷，除了骨头断裂的疼痛，刀尖划开那些人每一寸颈脖的哀鸣，他的头撞上了那架将要将他的脑壳夹住的机器，右眼像马上要爆裂一般的滚烫，他将手腕处的铁链在伤口上又绕多了几圈，他需要更清醒。

这是一切的起始，亦是一切的终端。

随着一阵沉重的关门声，他贴着墙，侧头看到那人戴了一顶黑色的帽子，遮挡住了大部分的脸，正蹲在门口绑鞋带。

他深深地张开唇吸了一口气，悄悄地绕到道路的前头，望着那人低着头摇摇晃晃地走着，光落在他身上，将整个轮廓沾染上淡淡的光晕。

空气里有青草和泥土潮湿的气味，那人踩着沥青路上坑坑洼洼的积水，溅起了一圈水花，湿了些许那双有些脏和破了点洞的布鞋鞋边，也许今夜他可以在去看他的时候偷偷地帮他洗了，再将那几个洞缝补上，那个人身上应该是干干净净的，完好无损的，尽管只是一双穿在脚上的鞋。

他不由得勾起了唇角，眼前的景物略微恍惚了一下都未曾发觉，直到胸口被什么轻轻碰了一下，一垂头便撞入了那人帽檐下藏着的绿色眼眸，像穿越了最浓密的长夜，穿越了炮火残垣，穿越了硝烟，穿越了一场朦朦胧胧，如烟般的雨，直直地看向他的心脏，无措间他下意识地捂住了自己的右眼。

“Hey.”

张开唇，舌尖抵出了一个词，他曾默默记下他们是如何向对方问好的，此时此刻心脏跳得像一颗原子弹爆破后，在左胸口不断地抨击，也许这还算合格。

‘It’s been a long, long time that I love you, love you, lost you and found you.’

他的唇角，勾起了一个轻柔的弧度。

——TBC——


	4. Staring 0.4

James Buchanan Barnes（3.0）

他们一路并肩走，直到路尽的码头边才停滞了脚步，风伴随着浪拍打在堤上的声音，几只海鸥展翅掠过头顶，落下几道阴影。

阳光的碎片散在海面上，簇拥向那头的海平线，他轻侧过头，看着那个黑色的面罩，包裹住了那人大半张脸，额前细碎的金发微微遮挡了眼睛，但它仍如此透亮。

‘会闷吗？’

近乎启唇将要问出口的话，还是抿紧了唇，刻意地保持了沉默，他的攥紧了拳头，又松开，反复来去几次。

在很久以前他也曾带过这样的面罩，每一呼一吸都太沉甸甸，缄声被压抑至卑微，可他却觉得那是一种慷慨，在那七十年间拥有过短暂的‘清醒’里，身边环绕形形色色不同的人都是会呼吸的，透着清凉的空气席卷进鼻腔里驱散所有的晦涩与闷燥，他渴望这个，偶尔故意的失败仅仅是为了感受当面罩脱除下来，那一瞬间可松懈放肆的呼吸，尽管会被禁锢在一把椅子上，泛着冷光的器械将他的头夹住，那很疼，疼到他的意识变得空白，最后陷进一片黑暗与冰冷。

他凝视着那人的侧脸，在微风与阳光里柔和得像幅画，翘起的发梢似在心脏轻挠了一下，泛起阵阵痒意，他的手紧紧地贴着裤子，渗出来的汗快要浸湿单薄的布料，他不敢去触碰，抑或出声打破这一切，像他曾认识了他很久，从他身上他感觉到了自己，那些过去筑成了血肉，长成身体的一部分，有着脉搏跳动的鲜活。

刀与枪都不再刺目，换而得之的仿佛是带有体温的怀抱，将他护在里面，没有冰冻仓，没有电流淌过脑海，淌过眼睛无法言喻的痛楚，那一个个被潮气侵蚀而发霉的墙角与肮脏连同着罪恶，在眼前的光景里逐渐燃烧至空白，像极了昨夜他做的梦，某个黑色身影不远不近地挡在他面前，袭来的每幅染满血腥与尖锐喧嚷都在那人背后碎散消逝，只剩一场飓风卷走留余的灰烬，再睁眼便已是天亮，他甚少能睡到这个时候，每每醒来都是深沉沉的夜。

他垂下头，又抬起望向无边际的，海的另一端，在收到那人偶尔的回视，而后他再次看过去，谁都没有开口说什么，像是场约定好悄无声息的交谈，每个眼神里他似乎都能看到某个时刻，在过去，或是这秒钟以前的自己，身后的黑暗与猩红消融在湛蓝色的眼眸里，光明渐渐笼罩了他的影子，有时他又像是看到了那个人的投影，在他要抓住的那刻消散不见。

风把分分秒秒在流逝的时间捎走了，从太阳攀升海平线，至它即将收起最后一抹光，跌入海水奔流的怀里，他才恍恍惚惚地发觉到要入夜了。

“It's nice to meet you.”

他深呼一口气，转过身迈开步往坡上走，在快要那些停泊码头边的船完全消失在视线里时，听见了那个人沙哑的嗓声穿越了风飘进了他的耳廓，他像整个人被抛到了半空中一样，落下时候却知晓有一双臂为他张开，会将他接住般的安心。

像史蒂夫那面曾经给他挡弹火的盾，却又并非如此。

“.....yes,” 他回身，对上那双蓝眼睛，抬手提了提帽檐，“ some how, it's wonderful and I am sorry...... For... all.”

那人就在半坡上站着，影子被拉得长长的，他低下头，一点点地背过去。

“It's alright”隔在面罩下的声音略微晦闷，当它传进空气里被稀释时又变得轻盈了起来，他几近在这一秒将头扭过去，望向背后的身影，“will we meet again?"

“If we're not dying next second or ... I mean, why not?”

“So am I.”

The Asset （3.5）

他拼命地按耐住，终究没有侧头正眼看那人衬着阳光的脸，掺着此刻微凉的风迎面划过，那么那人那双藏在额前耷拉棕发的眼眸会一眨一眨地闪烁，是怎样美好的光景。

那人发烫的凝视射在他的侧脸，他会用仅剩的左眼瞥过去，偶然目光触碰到一起时，像越过一条深邃的隧道，看到了许许多多个村落，和奔跑的瘦小孩子，天色比现在还要晴朗上几分，他们在大声地喧嚷着什么，他朦胧间像是听懂了，夹杂着尘埃穿梭在风里，全都聚成那人每个沉甸的眼神。

从远处簇拥而来的浪，一下下拍打着岸边的礁石，伴随那人轻到几乎溶解在潮湿空气里的呼吸声，像回到了那些夜晚，他只能隐匿在黑暗里才敢小心翼翼地窥视着，他曾如此憎恨而又向往光明，在这一刻竟全然拥有，他笑了起来，在面罩下。

尽管不久后，他深知夜会重袭这片土壤，在眼前不知不觉落回海平线的夕阳，拉长了他们的影子，那人即将要转身，他会回到属于他的黑色，为这个灵魂抹开那些污秽与血，或许某一天，在月光降临时他们能够交换一个越过所有宇宙，勾出灵魂的痛吻。

残缺的，曾经的，汇成一条河流入汪洋，于是都完整了，他的右眼像重新能够睁开，看到色彩，而那人的左手像重新能够张开，抱拥或感受到炙热。

“It's nice to meet you.”

他目送着那人愈来愈远地背影，路灯在向他一盏盏地亮起，深吸了一口气，缓缓地开口。

“.....Yes, somehow, it's wonderful and I am sorry...... For... all.”

那人停下了，回过身来，绿色的眼睛里定定地望着他，像隔了一万光年那么久，宇宙再次爆破了，所有的一切回溯到最开始的样子，那个人屹立在某个峰顶上，未衰未败，背后是天光，照映过废墟里，唤醒他的心跳, 与那日雨雾里的身影不断地重叠，在他攀升伸手触碰的时刻，化为他指尖的温度，流进血管里。

“It’s alright, will we…meet again?”

“If we're not dying next second or ... I mean, why not?”

“So am I.”

像是承诺，予那人，或是给自己，他退回黯影里，不远不近地随着那个身影一步一步踏进灯火里。

——TBC——


	5. Staring 凝视 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英文对白部分可能有bug 欢迎抓虫

James Buchanan Barnes（4.0）

 

他的脚步停在了屋门口，抬起手的滞在半空，从窗户隔着布帘上看到了两个重影在晃动。

 

是Sam和Fury，他叹了口气，这并不难理解，自史蒂夫下葬后的第三天就已经察觉到了有什么和悄悄聚集的云一样，等待着某个时机便汇成一场暴风狂雨，向他劈头盖脸地浇来。

 

争执地声音隐隐地透过门缝刺来，他低下头，看着微弱的光渗出门垫下，影子在渐渐地黯淡，风有一下没一下地吹过来，在背后黑沉下去的天色里格外的冷，他不禁拉紧了衣衫。

 

“He’s unstable, Sam, I know what’s going on, but he had been being a ‘weapon’ longer than he’s being a human, I’ve tried so hard…… this is the only way that the government will……just, you need to understand, I was doing anything I can, the outcome’s here, it’s the best we could cope with, and it’s nothing bad for him to sign this paper.”

［他并不能被上头确定稳定性，Sam, 我非常理解他的情况，但是根据报告他作为‘武器’的时间比他恢复到‘人类’的状态要更长久，我真的有在争取......这个已经是国会最后的让步......希望你能够明白，我做了所有我能够做到的了，这个结果是最好的了，在我们的可控内签下文件对他来讲没有什么坏处。］

 

The winter solider，冬兵。

 

所有的都不会改变，他深知，作为‘兵器’比作为他是一个战场英雄更久，而他应要侥幸他归属于神盾，比任何一种他构想过的结局都要好上太多。

 

他将拥有一个新身份，做一切他所能的来赎回条条深重罪孽，至少是活着，活在重重铁栏之外，活在有阳光的空气里，没有枉费史蒂夫那只不放松的手，背后那面星盾上将漆色磨损掉的，来自一百七十七个国家的炮火。

 

硝烟，血，子弹，才是他的归属，而他要用尽这些来挣开一道路，他抬起手，敲响了门。

 

“Mission.”

［任务］

 

他毫不犹疑地将自己的名字签在了桌上那份文件上，从落地玻璃窗穿来的光，透过Fury的身影在白纸上射下一道黑影。

 

密闭的空间里，像一寸寸随着他们呼出的鼻息而炙热，在那双黑色眼眸的注视下，连同尘埃也似乎变得无处可藏。

 

当笔尖落下最后一个字符，他抬眼，将文件推了过去，随即背过身没再回头，打开门逃出这片被禁锢的空气。

 

“Mission.”

［任务］

 

Sam不可置信地看着他，身上全是汗混着血的味道，他只是抿紧了嘴唇，直到最后在忽闪忽灭的灯泡下，陷入别扭的沉默里。

 

偏过头，他凝视着空荡荡的左边，终究嘴角勾起了一个苦涩的弧度，外面又开始下起了雨，声音像打落在耳畔，像前几日的阳光都不过是幻影，从始至终真实的仅仅是这片层层压抑的，灰沉沉的云。

 

“You don’t have to, you know…pal, it’s not necessary，it’s not……”

［你知道这并不是必要的，这不必要。］

 

明明暗暗的光线中他望向Sam，越来越像Steve了，他想，这是件好事，那双眼睛里开始装载着凛然的坚定与固执，还记得在那架飞机上Steve拍着他的肩膀说这都值得，他们都值得，‘till the end of the line’，Steve这么说着，随后他们相视而笑，他察觉到了那一丝沉重，藏在弯起来的眉梢和眼角的纹，这个布鲁克林的金发小子已经在踽踽独行中苍老许多，将这些冰冻在心里太久了。

 

在一切归于最初，硝烟熄灭后，灰尘重新飘洒在虚空时，那个身披着星条旗的人将要从跨越了整整一个世纪肩上所负的放下了，是绿色的头盔，手里险险握不住的细枪杆，是背后烙印着永不磨灭的星纹盾牌，是被血和泥糊住的脸，是在纷飞大雪里穿梭而过的火车，是伸向深渊，伸向他的手，在那刻钟都已被阳光穿透在那人张开的手掌心里。

 

“It can be you, can be anyone else, but not people like me, I was the one who did all the thing to begin all of it in past few years, and now…… they’re right, brain-wash is not the excuse, the damage is not the reason……I was the one who did all the things to begins the fire, and the only way I escaped from that, it's he stands by my side…… he had been bearing his cross for almost seventy years……”

［不，过去我做了就是做了，他们没有错，洗脑并不能成为‘借口’，那些伤害也不是因由，是我参与了，不管这是否根本并非在我的意愿之下，而令我能得到这个结果是因为他（史蒂夫）没有放开我，弥补，在长达七十几年里，他一直背负着当年我掉下火车，他没有抓住我的‘罪恶感’。］

 

起身站到Sam的跟前，他深深地吸了口气，用右手搂过Sam的肩膀，轻轻地拍了拍后背。

 

“So it’s my turn, my cross to bear…… I am gonna take over it, it’s a start for me, I still get a long way to walk through…… For the rest of my life, I need to end up by myself……and re-found myself, to be myself again.”

［现在是时候由我来赎我犯下的罪，这必定是一条长路，没有谁可以帮我了结，唯有我自己，我双手沾染的血，只能由我自己洗去, 而在这当中，我才能重新找到我曾遗失的自我。］

 

“I’m just…… don’t worry.”

［所以......别担心。］

 

他把手探进沙发垫下，抽出一支枪，背过身走出了房子。

 

The Asset （4.5）

 

脏水沟里，一滴滴绽开的猩红与黏稠得几近是黑色的液体混到了一起，缓慢地流动着，他蹲坐在地上，看着右手张开的掌上血干透后结成的薄膜，几近包裹住了血肉本该有的肤色，倚靠在腿侧的是堆积着的，血还未风干的肉块，它们被切得整整齐齐。

 

垂下眼，他轻抚着制服上腹部撕扯开的口子，露出层层叠叠的狰狞伤疤，却无论如何都不能覆盖掉的黑色纹身，张扬地刻入皮肉里。

 

那是有着九个头从巨大的蛇身放肆地向前探出的图案，他将手上把玩的小刀狠力地捅进去，再一点点地拔出，刹间是炸开成空白的疼痛袭来，指尖都在微微地颤抖，粘腻的液体不多时便顺流而下，浸透了他下身的布料，融进黑色里。

 

“That’s all we can do, we’re surround here, till he gets in the car to sign the fucking paper if that’s not going to have happened, then we’ll take him down, that’s it，you still got 3 hours, Fury.”

［这是我们的让步，我们现在已经包围了这里，直到他上车去签那份该死的文件位置，如果这次谈判不能成功那我们将要‘销毁’他，你仅仅还有3小时，Fury。］

 

他将那只对讲机摔在地上，注视着对方在地上蠕动的身躯，在还未来得及缓气时他捡起被抛在一旁的狙击枪依次分别对准了膝盖，手肘骨扣下扳机，最后把枪口抵在被刀割开，不断地冒血的咽喉上，让一切寂灭。

 

“So it’s my turn, my cross to bear…… I am gonna take over it, it’s a start for me, I still get a long way to walk through…… For the rest of my life, I need to end up by myself……and re-found myself, to be myself again.”

［现在是时候由我来赎我犯下的罪，这必定是一条长路，没有谁可以帮我了结，唯有我自己，我双手沾染的血，只能由我自己洗去, 而在这当中，我才能重新找到我曾遗失的自我。］

 

从窗隙间他看过那张合的唇，随即背过身左手拖起没有了呼吸温度的躯体，勾起嘴角轻哼起了什么，衬着月光映下的踪迹，他缓缓地向暗里走去，身后的草地拖出几道蜿蜿蜒蜒的红痕。

 

回过身他再次望向那个背着枪杆的身影，雨淋湿了那人一身，棕色的头发乖顺地贴在前额上。

 

“Don’t worry, I'm watching your back, keep out the darkness, the death, every bullet, whatever hurts you, ’他对着空气张开了唇，口舌里充斥入一股腥浓的味道，从舌尖抵出的字眼穿透夜风，穿透灰蒙蒙的尘埃，最后落在地上成了坚硬的金属弹壳，‘Cause I’m with you till the end of my life, till my last drop of blood dry with the wind.”

［当然不需要担心，我会一直看着你的后背，为你抵挡每一颗子弹，抵挡黑暗与死亡，无论什么会伤到你，我都不允许会发生，因为我会用我余下的生命来陪你，直至我最后一滴血被风干。］

 

“that’s till the end of the line, I’m always following you，you’ll never be alone.”

［那才是时间的尽头，我会永远跟随你，你永远不会落单。］

 

“You're James Buchanan Barnes, you're my Bucky, that's it."

［因为你是詹姆斯 布坎南 巴恩斯，你是我的巴基。］

——TBC——


	6. Staring 凝视 0.6

James Buchanan Barnes（5.0）

随着背后爆破炸开的火光，他向前扑过去，一切全在飞速地上升，透过护目镜，所有鲜艳的色彩化为一成不变的暗色，灰沉的水泥地逐渐地在视线里扩大；在触碰到那刻时，他伸出左臂作助力撑在地面上，在因重力捶击飞溅起的碎石与化成烟雾的尘埃中站了起来。

 

“Done.”

[任务完成]

 

舔了舔嘴角，一手把击碎的护目镜扯下来，调了调左耳的通讯器，膝盖处传来断裂的疼痛，他把枪支收起，将沉重的黑色长方包背起，步向了SHELLD接应他的地点。

 

他一路低着头，注视着手心那枚弹壳，那不所属他所用的枪膛里发射出的子弹，但他认得，没有人比他更熟悉，这是九头蛇当年研发的一种武器。

 

在那场几近覆灭世界的战争后，九头蛇已经随那一个响指烟飞灰灭了，这种子弹不应该出现在这里，所遗留下的武器被政府以及SHELLD回收。

 

金属的质感包裹在手心里凉飕飕的，它掉落在脚边时并非是要命中他，而是穿透身后暗袭者的胸膛，血喷洒在地上时仿佛还带着热意，冒起了一丝白烟，当他回过头时，只看到那人血肉凹成一个洞。

 

‘砰——’

 

奇迹般地他所感到的是熟悉与安心，非警惕和汹涌而来的恨意；与遂风割破脸颊的冰冷温度不同，与钳入血肉的锋锐无情不同，像是发自于一道在暗角里闪烁着光与热的目光，刺破许多重硝烟与炮火，为他撑开屏障，抵挡所有。

 

微微拉开一角衣领，将它放进隐藏口袋里，他没有打算报告和上交，他想要保存它。

 

前面是一辆黑色的SUV停在拐角处，他抬头，透过车窗看到Fury那只眼罩，深吸了口气，迈步走过去拉开门。

 

“We’re about going for the next one, here’s the file.”

［我们将要开始下一个任务，这里是文件］

 

他接过，薄薄地纸张垫在手里，莫名地觉出沉甸，他抬了抬下巴对Fury以示意。

 

“We have three days, and we gonna take it over, there’re something that they want to…… interested to know.”

［我们有三天的时间，那里有一些资料上头非常感兴趣。］

 

翻开文件的右下角夹着一个矮小男人的照片，他轻轻地捻起，手指抚过那张脸，当他的视线对上那双黑洞洞的眼睛时，太阳穴像有电流刺过般，有什么一闪而过快到他来不及抓住。

 

Romania, 31号工厂。

 

‘грузовик ’

[车厢]

 

合上了它，他侧头看向了窗外飞掠的景象，将这个字眼轻轻地念出了声。 

 

 

The Asset（5.5）

 

瞄准镜内的十字正好卡在某个刻着俄语字符的胸膛上，他眯着眼，手指勾下了扳机，那处扬起了血雾。

 

‘один ’ 

［一］

 

腹部磨在粗糙的泥石上，他垂下头，黑色的蛇头图案渗着猩红的血液，混着泥垢，嘴角撕扯开一个弧度，抽出腰后的小刀在小腹将那个字符一撇一划地刺进皮肤里，像要把整块肉剜出的力度，黏腻的液体找到了被释放的出口，抬指沾了沾它，点在干裂起皮的唇上，再伸出舌头舔舐，它竟也是甜的，带着未来得及散去的温热。

 

那头棕发在瞄准境里晃动，左臂散发着冰冷的光泽，带着西伯利亚的寒风精准地击向他们的要害，斑斑驳驳洒落的血；他们还张着嘴，发出短促刺耳的嘶吼，像那人迟迟穿越七十多年才到来满腔的屈怨痛呼，借刀枪锋下的亡魂终得以宣泄。

 

‘一’，他呢喃着，摇着头，不会再是‘一’，重新架好枪支，他会陪着他，在最深邃的夜里，只为让他站在最明亮的白昼。

 

“семнадцать”

［十七］

 

当那处火光绽开，袭来一阵灼热的气流，他轻声数着，手臂处的布料被划开，一刀刀划下，十七，和那年他们在基地的训练场上捏碎的颈脖一样多，他站在那人身后将围上来的，一一把每一具带着血肉的躯体撕开，没有枪，没有刀，只空有双手，感受血液喷在身上的热度，在死亡擦肩时他首次学着勾起了嘴角，懂得原来在绝望至深处，才是希望。

 

温热的，破碎的，腥风，冷雨，他曾站在里面，背后是被炸开撕裂的痛楚，是人类的感触。

 

陪着那个人，他望着他的背，黑色布料仍完好无损地包裹在那人身上，尽管那人在为鲜血而颤抖，嘴里喃喃着。

 

他闯入浓烟中，走进那栋被弹火摧残得摇摇欲坠的平房里，用手抹开中间那一块铁锈盖上的灰尘，抽出一把刀钳进边缘的缝里，发力撬开它。

 

下面放着一份黄色的文件，他拿起来匆匆地翻开看了一眼，深深地吸了一口气。

 

Romania, 31号工厂。

 

他嗤笑了一声，将纸张撕成碎片，洒在半空，用力地踩踏过，往门外走去。

 

“whatever it takes."

 

“I am here, stay with him right now."

 

"I will do it for him."

 

“He's never alone."

 

——TBC——


End file.
